The Deadly Seven
by Moonhorse96
Summary: The Prophecy of Seven never started. We thought it did when we sailed to Greece with Argo II but in the end it was just building up towards the real seven. The gods believe I betrayed them and casted me into Tartarus. But I wasn't alone. I always had allies when I need them. And I made an oath to end Olympus. To Storm or Fire the word must fall and I am both. DARK PERCY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new fanfiction. This time I really wanted to write a dark Percy fanfic. I was inspired by a lot of great stories like Black hearted warrior, The Truth behind the smile and the Fatal Flaw. I will try to avoid the usual cliché's like, Annabeth cheating on a son of poseidon, Percy being rescued by Chaos and the oath on Chaos. This story is about the Prophecy of Seven. It is set after Blood of Olympus and ignores Trials of Apollo.**

 **"You Either Die A Hero, Or You Live Long Enough To See Yourself Become The Villain"**

 **-The Dark Night**

I had my sword in my hand and stood over the crumbling mess around me, the once so great King of the Gods and Olympus. "Please have Mercy." He begged but I only smiled. He had it a long time coming. "Finish him my dear" Gaia said as she approached her Grandson. "With pleasure." I said and opened the hand and aimed it at Zeus.

"To storm or Fire the world must fall" I mumbled before shooting out a beam of fire. It was Black fire, more deadly than Greek Fire. Hestia only looked saddened from the corner. Somewhere it made sense, the oldest child of Kronos who betrayed the youngest child of Kronos.

The flames engulfed his body and he screamed in pain before fading into nothingness.

My six friends and my lover stood in the middle of the throne room.

We completed the Prophecy of Seven, for real this time.

A lie will only work if people want to believe it. In my case I was to perfect. I know it sounds arrogant, I know I wasn't perfect but I was to perfect for a mortal. I was a miracle, I did the things that were impossible. A mere mortal couldn't be that strong could he? A mortal like him so self less? A mortal that denies Godhood? Someone who saved the Olympus countless times and was loyal? No, that's impossible. How could someone be this perfect? Something was wrong with me but what?

But lies don't appear out of nowhere, they have deep roots in the truth from which they drain their life force. It's simple, tell someone a lie and it's likely they won't believe you. But if a part from your lie is the truth they will take it, and if it fills in holes it's even more believable.

Holes in the truth are like a vacuum. They want to be filled, no matter what they are being filled with. They want to be satisfied. Closed. And if a lie can close a hole it will be accepted.

How could I defeat Kronos? How did I defeat Gaia?

Then the whispers started,

Percy Jackson could never defeat a Titan, it was a set up! How could he defeat Gaia, simply he couldn't. He faked it, pretended to be a hero to gain our trust.

Really?

Think about it, there's no way a mortal could be this strong and loyal.

Now I think about it Gaia's plan was brilliant. Sure it was a long shot but it worked out perfectly. She had everything planned out, We were so stupid when we sailed to Greece thinking we were the prophesied seven. We should've thought about it. But no one did.

When Annabeth and I fell into the Tartarus we should've understood it. Nico suddenly joined the crew of the Argo. That would make the total number of heroes 8. Later Reyna began to play an important role and the number was suddenly 9. We didn't care though. We just thought more people, more fun.

But now I know what was going on.

The Prophecy of Seven had not even begun.

This was just preparation for something bigger. Like Poseidon meeting my mom was building up towards the Great Prophecy but not part of it. We were nothing but a stepping stone towards the real seven.

I know it sounds cliché and all but my world ended with a kiss.

And the Prophecy of seven started right after it.

(20 years ago: Olympus, Greece)

I awoke Gaia with a nose bleeding. It sounds stupid and anticlimactic but it really happened. We slayed all the Giants and were about to call out victory when one drop of blood hit the earth.

The earth began shaking violently as trying to contain the rage it build up. Gods fell to the ground, The gods who were flying fell to the ground as well, except four demigods and a dragon.

Piper, Jason and Leo sat nervously on the dragon looking around. They had a plan, I heard them discuss it but I was not a fan of the plan. The moment Gaia materialized everyone gasped.

She was beautiful, she had the size of a human and looked like a young woman with a green sleeveless dress that displayed nature itself. She had eyes that showed the earth from outer space in all her glory, her black curly hair and a serene smile.

A smile that told us we were all dead.

As soon as she materialized Festus flew towards her grabbing her and flying up in the sky. Gaia tried to struggle herself out of the dragon grip but failed.

We all looked in awe as we saw the three demigods flew higher away from Gaia's domain. She tried changing to earth but Jason held her together with wind while Piper was speaking to her. Her struggle began to lessen as they got higher. At one point Jason and Piper jumped down, Jason holding Pipers hand as the flew down to safety. We all wondered what about Leo before we saw a huge explosion.

The earth stopped spinning for one second as we saw Gaia fall down to the ground, seemingly unconscious. We all looked in horror as neither Leo or Festus could be seen anywhere, not even scrap celestial bronze from Festus body. She landed in the middle of Olympus, All of the Olympians looked in shock not knowing what to do. Jason and Piper landed next to me and held each other's hands.

We all looked at the crater in the middle.

Suddenly a laughter came. Not Psychotic but looked and saw Gaia get up, brushing off some dirt that fell on her dress before looking at us.

"Well that was rather unpleasant but I think Leo had it worse." She chuckled and looked at our horrified expressions.

"How?" Annabeth muttered.

She grinned, "I guess it would've been a good plan to take me out of my domain but it didn't worked."

"You should've died like Ouranos!" Jason called out.

"But who killed Ouranos?" She asked with a annoyed look.

"Kronos?" I thought out loud hoping it would not sound dumb.

She grimaced at this, "No I did, it was my plan. When I killed Ouranos I got his domain hence why I survived. I am not only the Primordial of the Earth but also the Sky."

Zeus held his Master Bald tight but Gaia snapped her fingers before any of us could do something.

The mud around us grabbed our feet and pulled us to the earth, than she snapped her again and the pressure of the air intensified, it was like lifting the sky all over again. We were all trapped.

The mud prevented Gods from teleporting away and the weight of the sky made it impossible to even think about using projectiles.

She laughed at us walking around Olympus looking at us struggling. She glanced over Annabeth with a look of pure hate, even more hate then Jason received from her glare.

I had to do something but all my powers were nullified. I couldn't shake the earth because of Gaia's domain and I couldn't use water because there was no source to draw from.

Than it snapped, there was one thing I could do, something I promised Annabeth never to do again.

Something I did in Tartarus which terrified her. She told me if I would do that ever again I would go down a dark path. A path I may not return from.

But I had to do it.

I let out all my anger in one roar of pure power. Gaia looked at me with a puzzled look before she fell to the ground shaking. The moment she fell to the ground the weight of the Sky disappeared and I stepped forward and took out Riptide.

Gaia got up and asked, "What did you do?"

"Your earth right? Well I drained your body from all the water."

And It tired me, I almost fell to the ground from the effort but I saw it weakened Gaia as well. She grimaced and opened the palms of her hand and two daggers made of wood appeared in her hand. I raised an eyebrow upon seeing her weapon. A few seconds later thorns began to form around the dagger and she took a stance.

"In the end it's you and me isn't it?" She said with a smug smile.

I didn't react however, I stepped forward and brought my sword down on Gaia but she parrier it with the two daggers holding it in a cross before kicking me in the stomach. I fell to the ground as her kick was more powerful than any human being could ever handle.

She lunged forward with her daggers pointed at my throat. I managed to roll to the left but she managed to make a deep cut my left cheek and instantly knew it would become a scar. She stepped forward to hit me again but I swiped her feet away and she fell as on my body. I had Riptide pointed upwards and it hit her left flank making her bleed silver ichor.

She let out a scream of pain before twisting my hand and forcing Riptide out of it. She took it and threw it far away. In order to grab Riptide she had to drop one of her thorned daggers. I grabbed it and ignored the pain from the thorns and lashed out at her arm. She let out a scream.

I lunged again but she grabbed my wrist with such force I knew I would never pull myself out of it. With my other free hand I grabbed her hand twisting it so she held the dagger aimed at her own neck. She tried to twist the dagger in my direction and used her body weight to force it down to my own neck. She had me trapped. There was no way I could win this, I simply had not the strength and I had the idea Gaia used her domain over the earth to make herself even more heavier.

My friends called out to me but all I could focus on was that dagger and Gaia on top of me. She kept pressing it down, till it was on my throat, her face and mine a few inches away as she smiled.

Not evil this time but a smile I of pure happiness.

Than she did what no one expected.

She whispered, yet loud enough for everyone to hear, "See you soon my dear." and she kissed me with such force I was completely flabbergasted. Than she got up with a big grin and pushed the dagger in her own throat. Instinctively I got up to prevent a suicide but she was already bleeding out.

All of the Gods and my friends looked with mixed expressions, I must look horrible with a big wound on my cheek and my hand covered in blood. Not to mention the silver ichor from Gaia.I got up and looked down, a bit saddened, at the dying Gaia. She gave me a warm smile before she crumbled to dust.

I fell to my knees, broken and feeling pain all over my body. It felt like flames were filling me from the inside. With the defeat of Gaia the mud released everyone and the pressure of the sky went back to normal. Annabeth lunged forward embracing me in a hug while all the others were in shock.

"Don't you dare to do anything this reckless ever again!" she said while I was crying from shock and pain.

Apollo flashed next to me and gently put me in a lying position. "Awesome Bro, You kissed mother Earth told you hanging around with me would work out in your favour!" Apollo said with a huge smile, not bothered by anything.

"Priorities Apollo, I'm dying from the pain." I muttered.

Apollo smile vanished. "Perce do you know why you feel such pain?" He asked worried. All the other gods gasped but I had no idea why.

"Shut up with the riddles." I said annoyed gasping for air.

Apollo knelt down and swiped his finger across my cheek and showed his blood drained finger.

"Perce you got a upgrade," And I saw the blood wasn't red but gold. It was ichor but with tones of silver in it. Apollo licked his finger and gave me a thoughtful look. "Perce, Gaia made you a god and gave you her blessing."

All the Gods gasped and I saw a mixture of awe, confusion, worry but one stood out the most: Fear.

The seed of the lie was planted.

 **A/N, Tell me your thoughts about this story. Please review, follow or favorite this story. It means a ton to me. Also you can PM me if you want.**

-Moonhorse96-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The second chapter, a lot of plotting in this one.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

"Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power."

― **John Steinbeck**

"What did just happened?" Jason asked with a slight tone of jealousy. "Are you a god now?" Jason stood with his sword useless to the side. I gave him a look of pain before saying, "Well if this is what godhood feels like it sucks!" Than another wave of pain went through my body. "Did Percy just kissed Gaia?" Artemis asked not sure what to make of it. "Priorities!" Aphrodite squaled. I was not sure what she meant by that. Apollo coughed, "I wasn't clear the first time, Percy is not exactly a god nor a demigod. He is something we could call, quarter God? Demi-god/primordial?"

"What do you mean with Primordial?" Annabeth asked confused.

"Wait your oké with Percy kissing Gaia?" Artemis asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "it wasn't like he had a choice, I know he would never cheat on me."

Artemis nodded but glared at me.

Apollo looked uncomfortable, "Well when Gaia and Percy were kissing," He coughed while I tried to look apologetically at Annabeth, she smiled at me. Her glance said, 'you always get in trouble but this isn't your fault seaweed brain'. I sighted. Apollo went on with his explanation, "Gaia put a piece of herself inside Percy which basically makes it impossible for her to fade. She is put back to slumber and since Percy is made a god he can't die and neither can Gaia. However any wound either one of them received will also be on the other, if one dies..."

Athena looked in shock, "But why? How? Why Percy?"

Apollo snickered and gave me a friendly bump to the shoulder which hurt a lot, "Good job lil bro you made Athena admit she doesn't know something!" Apollo's bright mood began to affect me as well. The pain lessened and I even laughed.

Poseidon stepped forward and held his Trident at Athena's throat and said, "If you even think about killing my son to kill Gaia I'm gonna make you fade right here and now!".

Thanks dad, I thought while Athena swallowed her pride. She was obviously considering it.

"But why Percy?" Annabeth asked not caring that Poseidon threatened her mother much to her dismay.

Apollo rubbed his chin, "Well he is the strongest Demigod alive and now he is immortal he is even stronger. And if he uses water control to its full extend he would be even more awesome!. So if I would put my presence in someone I would pick Percy too." Apollo said casually not noticing his father looking jealousy at me. Mmm...so father so son? I mean ofcourse Jason. 'Shut up Apollo' I glared at him but he was totally oblivious to what was going on.

"And now he has the blessing of Gaia he is even more powerful since Gaia has two domains, funny huh? Perce shares a domain with Zeus."

Zeus looked like he was about to explode. Hades put a hand on Zeus's shoulder and calmed him down, he gave me a respect full look.

"We won the war." Annabeth said trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah!" Hazel called out.

"We defeated Gaia." Frank said noticing Annabeth's plan.

"But we lost my son in the progress." Hephaestus said bitterly looking at me. Did he blame me for the lost of Leo?

"I'll make sure he gets to the Elysium." Hades said with a sad tone. Leo was one of the few who didn't straight up disliked his son Nico and he had a strange bond with Hazel.

Suddenly all the gods fell to the ground like they were hurt. Tears stream down their faces. Apollo cried out golden tears on me, "What's going on?" I asked not sure what to make out of this.

"The two camps begun their war." Ares said not sad but rather happy.

"But we brought the Statue, Nico Iris Messaged me!" Annabeth cried out.

The Gods began to switch rapidly between aspects probably from their kids praying to them.

Then they all look angry at me except a few who looked confused.

"Okay spill the beans? What's going on?" I asked getting up. The fact that I'm god(ish) made my wounds heal faster and the pain was no longer.

"Perce something is wrong." Apollo said. He, Artemis and Athena were the only one who were not suffering from a split personality.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well the Greek and Roman had a truce when the Athena Parthenos arrived with the Praetor and Nico until someone attacked the Romans and the Greek followed.

"Who attacked the Romans?" I asked warriley and angry, and why would the campers follow him?

"Well...it seems like it was you." Apollo muttered.

"What?" I asked flabbergasted, "You are not serious right?"

Athena stepped forward, "You unleashed war between the Greeks and Romans!" She hished.

She was getting annoying lately, "Excuse me but I am here, been here all along!"

She gave me a thoughtful look while all the gods looked confused, "Well show me with a Iris Message that I'm fighting in the war?" I challenged but Athena shook her head. "You disappeared quickly after you unleashed war."

"I didn't do that, I was fighting Gaia remember! There is no way I can be in two places at the same time!"

A cold breeze ran was felt as Athena's eyes filled with anger, "You are a an God now, you can be at two places at once?"

Did she really just say that? Was she completely crazy?

Apollo and Hades just glared at Athena, I said almost shouting, "I'm only a God a few minutes remember! I don't even know how to split, let alone have any reason to do it!"

Athena thought for a second before she replied, "Unless you were a god right all along."

I saw Hades visibly flinch at the dumbness of the Goddess, "He was literally bleeding red blood during his battle with Gaia."

"Mist, he could've used the mist." Athena fired back.

"Mom stop!" Annabeth demanded.

"Annabeth something is going on here!" She said angry, it felt good that Annabeth helped me and stood up against her mother. "Yes Gaia is trying to frame Percy or something. Who ever it was at Camp, it was not Percy but someone who used his fame at Camp to unleash war between the Greeks and Romans and while we are talking about something obvious innocents are dying!"

Athena flinched at the rant of her daughter but I knew it was not guilt but her pride that was hurt.

"I'm always right." was all she said before flashing away.

"We must go to Camp, I must stop this." I demanded. Apollo nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. My friends went to their parents who were about to flash them away before Zeus said one thing. "Remember Demigods started this war so they must end this war!"

And we flashed away.

We appeared on the Big house's roof at camp. My friends all looked around to see everyone fighting. It was chaos, no longer had the Romans ranks or strategies. Nor had the Greek smart tricks, this was a deathmatch. The Gods were nowhere to be seen. Probably because they couldn't interfere.

"Jason lift me in the air with wind." I demanded, he gave me a glare before lifting me up using his powers.

When I was visible for everyone I shouted, "Hé!"

It must had been my Godhood or something but everyone stopped fighting and looked at me. Some looked angry others had fear. No one was glad to see me.

I coughed before speaking, "Stop Fighting, we defeated Gaia and this battle is usless. We all were tricked into this battle. Leo was possessed, Octavianus was being used by Gaia and I was not even here, someone else pretended to be me!"

"Lies!" A roman called out while the Greek shouted something back and within a second the battle went on like I didn't said anything.

I tried to use my new powers over the Earth, I had no idea what to do but I tried to do what Gaia did on Olympus in Greece. I imagined the mud under our feet grabbing everyone.

As soon as I imagined it all around me people stopped fighting. They tried to move but their legs were stuck in the mud. They all looked at me, now all with Fear.

"Stop fighting! The war is over! Drop your weapons now or be consumed by the Earth!" I yelled angry at the stupid demigods.

"Don't trust the Greek!" Octavian yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

"How does he control the earth?" A camper complained.

Multiple thoughts and rumors were given birth today, the word that stood out the most was Traitor.

"Drop your weapons!" I demanded.  
"He's working for Gaia!" Octavian yelled and I snapped.

As soon as he finished the sentence He dropped death to the ground. Vines were covering his entire body.

Everyone went silent at this display of power.

"Now drop your weapons, this war is over!" I shouted.

One by one people dropped their weapons, the Greek first, then the Roman, clearly afraid I might kill them.

Jason lowered me and Annabeth gave me a punch before hugging me, "You shouldn't kill him."

I shrugged, "He caused this entire war! His greed for power killed demigods!"

Thunder roared in the distance and 14 figures appeared beside us.

The Olympians, Hades and Hestia.

Everyone except the me and my friends knelt down looking at Zeus.

"As Perseus Jackson said the war between the Romans and Greece is over. This was all set up by Gaia and the guilty shall be punished!" He said, by the word punished thunder flashed over our head.

"Guilty?" Piper asked worried.

Zeus cleared his throat, "For the unleashing war and killing 136 demigods in the process Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and Octavian legacy of Apollo sentenced to eternity in Tartarus!"

"What!" We all cried out upon hearing Leo's punishment.

'Someone has to be punished for this war, I tried to convince him not too but the anger and bitterness of their loss is to great to actually think straight' said a voice in my head which I recognized as Hestia.

I wanted to say something but Hades coughed and drew all the attention to himself, "It seems that Leo is still alive.

"WHAT!" Roared the voice of Zeus but I only widely grinned. Ofcourse Leo was alive in fact I think I even know where he is.

Hades shrugged, "He died by the explosion but he never arrived at the DOA studios."

"So he is alive?" Piper and Jason asked hoping the answer would be yes.

Hades nodded while Zeus paled.

"But how?" Hephaestus.

"Doors of Death, he must used them." Athena suggested.

"They are closed remember?" I told them, reminding them of my visit to the Tartarus.

"Well not exactly they are just not under someone's control. They just teleport randomly." Hades explained.

Zeus coughed loud before talking, "Leo Valdez is still has to be punished."

"You can't do that!" I called out.

Athena smirked and gave me a wicked smile, "Well unless you want to go against the King of the Gods to protect your Traitor friend I recommend you keep silent."

"He was possessed by Eidolons for crying out loud" I protested.

"That are your words Gaia son" Athena fired back.

"What the Hell Mom!?" Annabeth shouted making Athena flinch but before the situation could escalate any further Zeus interrupted us.

"My word is final, Leo Valdez will be marked as an Enemy of Olympus and will be killed of first sight!"

And with that all the Olympians except Athena and Hestia flashed away."

Hestia turned toward the crowd and summoned a few tents for the romans to stay in and began walking around giving orders to the Greek about helping the Romans and visa versa.

Athena gave me a glare, "I know what you are up to Perseus and I will tear you down."

With that she disappeared.

Hestia appeared next to me and gave me a worried look, "You have to be carefull Percy, the Olympians are scared of you right now. Fear leads to hate, try not to piss of immortals for the time being."

She gave me a smile that said everything was going to be alright before flashing away.

I looked at my confused friends and the Campers who looked distrustful at me. The Romans looked straight up angry at me.

Home sweet home.

(Athena's Temple)

"What are you doing here?" Athena asked angry at the snow Goddess who entered her temple without bowing or looking scared. Khione didn't answered but gave Athena a cold smile.

"You are a traitor and enemy of Olympus." Athena said a little bit scared. Why was Khione acting so confident?

"I want to redeem myself." She said with a cold tone.

"What? Why would I care? You betrayed us and worked with Gaia." Athena said accusingly.

"I have something you want." Khione smiled.

"What?" Athena could not imagine what Khione had to offer.

"Information about Gaia's allies." Khione said with a cold smile.

"We know already everything." Athena replied.

"How about Perseus Jackson?" Khione said casually.

The temperature dropped, (duh, it's Khione), "What about him?" Athena said with a sneer.

"You were right about him."

"I was?" Athena asked confused before continuing she planned a strategy, there was no way she could trust this snow Goddess.

"If you want answers send Perseus on a quest to release the Oracle of Delphi, than you'll get answers about the motives of Perseus." Khione answered with a smug smile.

"Why should I trust you? Perseus is loyal." She added the last part but not with certainty.

"Loyal to Gaia." Khione said.

"I don't trust you."

Khione sighted, "I swear on the River Styx that Percy is Gaia's ally."

Thunder roared in the distance, Athena waited for Khione to be struck down by lightning but nothing happened.

Khione smiled, Ofcourse Percy was loyal to his friends and not really a ally but Gaia considers Percy and ally. And for the river of Hate it was enough.

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, review as always!**

 **Thanks for reading!.**

-Moonhorse96-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The next chapter is here! Please review and fav this story. Also I updated the thumbnail. I made it myself**

"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."

- **Edmund Burke**

Group pressure can break everyone. No one wants to be the outcast. We rather agree then be the only one to stand up. I think that's what happened that day in the throne room.

The throne room was filled with all the twelve Olympians. One extra temporarily throne was placed for Hades made of black strange obsidian that had souls who were swirling around inside the transparent obsidian. Hades looked kind of excited, but it was hard to say because it could be an itch as well. All the seven heroes stood in the middle of the throne room looking around, talking with each other. "So how do you think you will be rewarded this time?" Annabeth asked me. I thought about it, I already have godhood against my will so what else could I get?

"I have no idea but I think I'm gonna ask immortality for all my friends." I said, they all deserved it. "Or maybe amnesty for Leo. There are a lot of good things that I can do with a wish."

Jason gave me a glare at the mention of Leo's name. Jason acted the first day like he cared for Leo but quickly forgotten about him. When he told stories about how they defeated Gaia he always left out Leo's part much to Piper's dismay. Jason was getting cocky and clearly jealous at Percy for being a god. He even called out Percy working for Gaia and it being a set up. Let's say his relationship with Piper broke up after that. Jason was assigned as Praetor for Camp Jupiter with recommendations from Jupiter. He first denied but when he found out that the next one in line was a Octavian follower. Hazel and Frank stayed at Camp Jupiter while Annabeth and I stayed at camp half-blood with Piper.

Both camps hated me for no apparent reason. The only one who still treat me like a normal person were Nyssa Barrera, Clarisse, Chriz Along with Hazel, Frank, Piper and Annabeth. Rachel was with her father on a business trip after we concluded that there were no prophecies coming anytime soon.

And here we were in the throne room waiting for Zeus to begin the reward ceremony.

Zeus coughed and everyone went silent.

"Today we start the reward ceremony with our seven six brave heroes!" He announced.

Everyone visibly flinched at hearing six instead of seven. Most gods were angry at Leo for shooting at New Rome which started the entire civil war. Most gods just wanted to blame someone for the dead of their children and Leo was already marked a traitor which made him the ideal scapegoat. The only gods who were reasonable at the moment were Hestia, Hades (who had not lose any of his kids during the war) Hephaestus, Apollo (since he was the god of truth), Hermes and Poseidon. All the other gods were so caught up in the loss of their children to actually care about Leo who sacrificed himself to stop Gaia. I mean come on why would he do that if he was allied with her? I mean even Athena moms just thinks it's reasonable to punish Leo for a crime he did not commit. I hope Leo just stays at Ogygia for a while. Maybe a thousand years and all of this will be over.

"These six heroes traveled to the Original Olympus, something even the greatest demigods from our time did not do. They traveled over the sea and faced countless monsters and challenged Gaia's giants and even faced the Earthmother herself."

'On a boat Leo created and fought her on a dragon Leo tamed and fixed.' Percy thought sarcastically by himself. If he ever found Leo he would made sure to hide him before the gods could count him in. Maybe Alaska.

"So today we reward the six heroes." Zeus finished his speech. Luckily it was a short one this time. I would rather face Gaia than suffer through Zeus's terrible speeches.

"Frank Zhang son of Mars." Mars called out, he switched aspect beforehand so his son was really his son. Frank bowed before his father.

"As reward for your bravery the Fates allow me to lift your curse and grant you partial immortality which means you won't die unless you fall in battle."

Frank gave his father a nod and took out his small burned piece of firewood. He carried it inside a non flammable bag Leo gave to him.

Mars opened his hand and Frank gave it to his father. In front of his eyes it burned to a crisp.

When Frank noticed he had not died yet he began breathing again. Relieved his life did not depend on some piece of firewood. After that he began to glow, when the glow faded Frank looked even more powerful and Hazel gasped at the sight.

Frank looked liked when he had the blessing of Mars.

Piper and Hazel received the same gifts from their parents. Hazel was finally acknowledge by Pluto who was granted amnesty for having one of his dead children roam the earth.

"Annabeth Chase, my Daughter." Athena called out proud.

Annabeth bowed slightly before Athena went on, "For your heroic actions and retrieving Athena Parthenos you are granted Godhood. You will become Minor Goddess of Bravery and Determination."

Annabeth gasped and looked at me, I nodded at her, 'accept it.' I mentally said. She deserved it. She did the impossible quest her mother gave her and she completed it without the our help.

"I accept!" Annabeth said. Her mother smiled and touched her forehead. A second later she was engulfed in a blinding light.

We all had to look away, then we saw Annabeth as a Goddess. And she was beautiful. Her gray eyes were now deeper than ever, her blond hair was done perfect and her skin was impeccably. She smiled me and joined me and gave me a hug, "Now we are both immortal!" she said happily.

I only smiled.

Then it was Jason's turn. Zeus changed aspect to Jupiter and called out, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Jason stepped forward proud and looked his father in the eyes.

"You are the Champion of Juno and former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. You defeated Gaia with combined efforts from Piper and Percy. You destroyed the throne of Kronos and led the Argo II towards Greece and fought with me Porphyrion and defeated him."

It was clear Jupiter was proud at his son.

"As reward for this we will reward you with Godhood, You will become minor God of Storms, Dangers and Heroes."

"I accept!" Jason called out without hesitation. Piper looked away with shame and sadness in her eyes while Hazel gave her a hug.

Jason smiled brightly before noticing nothing was changing.

Zeus scowled.

"Apollo what's wrong?" Zeus asked.

Apollo coughed before saying, "It seems like fate prevents him from being a god."

"WHAT!" Zeus and Jason both yelled.

Apollo shrunk in his seat before going on, "Jason is destined to die in an attempt to defeat Python." Apollo said with a small voice.

Jason gasped while Zeus screamed, "My son dying in a fight with Python!"

"Attempt," Apollo corrected, "He shall fail reaching Python and die in a fight with Pandai." Apollo said shocking the entire room.

Athena got up from her throne and made her way towards her father and whispered something in his ear.

Zeus looked thoughtfully before nodding and Athena got back to her throne, smiling.

"Jason Grace, you shall be granted partial immortality for now until Python is slain you can not be a God."

Jason paled but nodded. "When will Python be defeated?" he asked.

"Soon." Zeus said before looking at me.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon step forward." He announced. I looked at my father who scowled at Zeus. Wasn't my father supposed to reward me?

Nonetheless I stepped forward.  
"You have shown great bravery and single handedly defeated Gaia, all be it with unorthodox methods." He coughed, "Since we can't give you GodHood anymore," he seemed upset about the fact I was already a god. Albeit one without domains. "We will give you the greatest honor a person can receive."

I held my breath and so did my friends, "You shall receive a throne in the council!"

I gasped and so did all my friends.

A throne? I would become not just a minor God but also a Olympian? The highest honor possible for a demigod. The only one who ever did that was Dionysus. Okay maybe it was not so hard.

But I already decided I would ask something else.

"Thank you a lot bu-" I began but Zeus interrupted me.

"Is there anyone who is against my decision?" He asked looking everyone in the eyes. I saw Jason glanced at Athena before saying, "I do!"

My friends and the Gods looked at Jason with questioningly eyes.

"I have one major problem with Percy getting a seat at the council." he said.

Annabeth growled at Jason but he ignored all the looks and glares, "Percy has defeated Kronos with the help of Annabeth and Thalia but in the end Kronos killed himself."

"What are you implying?" I asked angrily.

"You defeated him with the help of your friends the same goes for Gaia who you defeated with the help of Piper and me."

"And Leo." I exclaimed.

Jason rolled his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that Percy did all of his heroic act with the help of his friends and all his enemies killed themself."

Frank was about to say something but Athena was first, "I think Jason has a point, Percy should do a solo-quest before receiving a throne."

"But I don't wan-" I began but no one cared.

"Than it shall be decided. Perseus will be send on a quest and if he completes he shall be rewarded!"

"Father you can't do that!" Apollo shouted.  
"Perseus Jackson shall defeat the Mighty Python!"

 **A/N Review please!**

-Moonhorse96-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was kind of busy with Champion of Hope so that's the reason for lack of updates. Here's a short chapter to satisty the hunger for more.**

"Do you have any last words?" I asked the Python. I stood on his gigantic head that had the size of a car. His entire body, except the head, was covered with boulders. The entire landscape was ruined.

His left eyes was completely destroyed , I stabbed the eye with one of his fang I sliced it of. His body entire body was trapped under the ruins of Delphi. The giant snake had nowhere to go.

And that only after 2 days of nonstop fighting, running around and strategically causing earthquakes all over Greece.

The 7 months leading up to this moment were the hardest of my life.

Zeus forbid any of my friends to help me and all the gods were forbidden to help me too. Apollo apologized thousand times saying it was unfair I had to do it. Of course I was a god now but it meant not much more than I could not die and I heal a bit faster. I could not flash around nor could I do change my appearance or summon things. I was not even sure about my domains. I received from Gaia the domains Earth and the Sky but I had no idea what I could do with it.

Zeus would never let me use the sky and I had no one to teach me about the earth. I could cause bigger earthquakes but that was it. The thing I did at camp half blood was something I could not repeat. First I thought it was because it was something instinctive or it was caused by my rage and pain but during my journey I found out that was not the case. I barely managed to get one stone stuck to the earth. Controlling plants was also near to impossible. Which meant someone must had helped me trapping the campers and Romans during the battle. But the only one who could've done that was Gaia. But she was dead? I had no idea honestly if she was dead, sleeping or alive inside me. All I knew that my journey wasn't over. I spend weeks in France, hiding in the Catacombs because of a giant monster that was after me.

But I finally did it, even though I had no idea what to do after this quest. Zeus would give me a throne but I never wanted one anyway, I was thinking about asking for amnesty for Leo, freeing Calypso (again) and give Hades and Hestia their thrones back.

"I have some last words for you." The Python said with a evil tone.

I raised a brow, I did not expected him to have any last words. Maybe he was gonna say something like, you will pay for this. But I never expected what came next.

"There's a prophecy about you." The Python laughed.  
"No, you're lying." I said with a shaking voice, Another prophecy? How long did I had to fight for the Gods to finally deserve some time off?

" _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire, the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."_

I blinked, "What? The Prophecy of seven is already fulfilled."

The snake's laughter filled the sky. "You are wrong!" I yelled, "It's completed, Leo was fire and I am storm. We both killed Gaia."

The snake laughed evilly, "You ever wondered why the prophecy says half-bloods instead of demigods?"

"You are lying." I repeated, "You are totally insane."

The snake laughed even harder, the ground started shaking and I was afraid he might be able to free himself. "I swear on the Styx that what I told you is true."

I stepped back, wrong decision. The Python snapped forward his mouth wide open. To distracted to act he almost covered bit me in half.

However something interrupted him.

In a flash I saw something scratching the other eye of the Python.

It flew straight past him, scratching his eye out and spitting flame.

"Yahoo!" A boy voice yelled and I saw what attacked the Python.

A giant bronze dragon.

 **A/N, Any theories or questions? Tell me!**

 **Please review!**

-Moonhorse96-


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Been a while since I updated this story, mainly because I focus on the Story Champion of hope. But I had spare time and decided to write another chapter for this story.**

" **Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."**

 **Helen Keller**

Leo sat on sitting on the back of Festus, his curly black hair wavered in the wind, his grin was so wide it must have hurt.

"Hey Percy, need some help?" He called out.

The Python shuddered and the boulders I had managed to collapse on, him fell of his body. He rose and smirked.

Then I saw the girl sitting behind Leo, a teenage girl.

She seemed to be around 15 or 16, she had a beautiful perfect face with almond eyes, caramel brown hair braided over one shoulder and the timelessness of a Goddess.

She wore simple white blouse, jeans and a pink ski jacket.

My eyes widened as I recognized the girl, "Calypso!"

She nodded but turned her expression to the Python who was towering over Festus and his two passengers.

The Python head was as only half the size of Festus but it towered above him, his body was bleeding ichor from everywhere. Suddenly he fell forward and I had the idea he was about to crush Leo and Calypso under his own body weight.

I immediately knew they could not avoid the attack on their own. The body was to big and Festus could not dive away without dropping Calypso and Leo.

"Fuck Zeus." I mumbled as I rose my arms and aimed at Festus.

A wind gust erupted from behind me and flew past me, I wielded the wind to push the metal dragon out of the way.

I never used my domain over air. Zeus wouldn't let me. He personally told me I could use the earth all I want but I had to stay away from the Sky.

The metal dragon was pushed to the python's right and was nearly crushed by the huge body of the snake.

Festus flew up when Python dropped next to him and opened his mouth, "Get him!" Leo yelled.

A wave of flame erupted from its mouth and crashed on the Python engulfing the entire body in flames.

The Python was screeching and making spastic moves but it was clear it was not enough.

"More!" I yelled at Leo, and I ran over to the head of the Python.

I still had Riptide uncapped, "Stop it!" I commanded Leo when I was close enough.

Leo grinned and yelled, "Stop it Festus!"

The flames disappeared, and I jumped forward and landed onto the Python's head.

It shivered in pain. The scales of his skin were scorched black and his other eye had molten away.

"Die!" I yelled and I brought down Riptide on the spot it brains would be.

My sword penetrated the scorched scales and with a Splash sound I reached the brains.

The Python let out a final shriek.

I pushed the sword deeper into its brain and it dissolves into golden dust.

I fell to my knees, controlling the winds had taken more out of me then I first thought. The battle between me and the Python took his toll.

I vaguely recounted the metal dragon land next to me and Leo dashing towards me. He pushed something in my mouth.

It tasted something like cookies my mom made, it melted in my mouth and I swallowed it.

Instantly I felt my strength come back to me and gratefully looked up to see Leo.

"Hey man, are you alright?" he asked while he took out a peppermint of his tool belt.

Behind him stood Calypso, who studied me carefully.

"Thanks." I said exhausted, Leo offered me his hand and helped me up.

"Good to see ya." he said and then his grin widened, "You'll never guess who's my girlfriend is?"

"Calypso." I guessed.

Leo pouted, "Hey, how'd you know that?"

"Maybe because I'm the only girl who wants to hang around with you." Calypso said.

"Augh." Leo said, "Anyway, why were you fighting the snake? I thought Gaia was dead."

My expression turned dark, of course Leo had not heard of the latest news, "Gaia isn't dead. She is now….Well, I don't know actually."

Leo scratched the back of his head, "And what you did with the winds, man, I feel like I missed so much."

I suddenly felt really sad, but I tried to hide it, "Hi Calypso."

She gave me a sweat smile, "Hi Percy, long time no see."

The tension in the air doubled, my biggest what if was dating my friend.

"Well, glad to see you got off that island." I managed without blushing.

"Yeah, good thing." she said awkwardly.

Leo realized why we both felt uncomfortable and broke the tension, "Why don't we go sit around a campfire and catch up."

Calypso and I both gratefully nodded.

Leo made some stuff pop out of Festus's body, and within 10 minutes we were camping on the ruins of Delphi.

Leo and Calypso leaned against Festus's body, Festus was lying on the ground like he wanted to sleep.

I sat on a boulder, Leo had offered me a cushion which softened it.

"So I got a price on my head, You made out with Gaia and got some of her powers and now both of you are connected and kind of immortal and Jason is acting as a dick."

Calypso punched Leo on the shoulder, Leo yelped.

"I was kidding." he said with a high-pitched tone.

I managed to laugh, which was something I hadn't done in a long time. Gods I miss Annabeth.

"Yes, I just managed to fulfill a quest I did not even want to do." I said, "How'd you even got here?"

Leo scratched the back of his neck, "Well I died, I came back with Festus and picked up my beautiful girlfriend."

"You don't need to remind Percy about it every second." Calypso huffed.

"And then we traveled back to Camp half-blood but thanks to some angry wind spirits we were sent far away. That's how we met you."

"Well, I'm grateful you showed up." I admitted, "I would've been killed without you."

"I'm always there man." Leo smiled, then his expression turned dark, "But what about Zeus and the price on my head?"

I glanced at the fire, "I suggest you and Calypso go in hiding. When I'm back at Olympus, I will try to exchange my gift for your freedom."

"You would do that for him?" Calypso asked with awe.

I nodded, "Of course, Leo is my friend."

Leo got over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks man! And don't worry about Gaia, if she shows up we'll blast her out of the air again. You and me are the perfect combo."

I hugged him back, "Thanks Leo."

Leo and Calypso left the following morning, after promising to keep in contact with them.

Before I left to Olympus I wanted to make a call to Annabeth. I made my way over to the river stream and turned it into mist.

A small rainbow appeared, and I threw in a drachma, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering."  
The drachma disappeared, "Show me Annabeth Chase, probably in Camp half-blood."

I waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

After a few seconds a voice through the mist said, "Oh, Percy."

I recognized the voice. It was from the Rainbow Goddess herself.

"Hi Iris." I said while wondering why the rainbow goddess was speaking to me.

"Can you please show me Annabeth?"

Iris stayed silent for a minute and I thought she dismissed the call, then she suddenly said, "I'm sorry Percy."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Please, understand, it's not my fault." Iris said with sorrow in her voice.

"Iris, please tell me what's wrong." I demanded panicked.

"It's Annabeth," Iris muttered, "She's dead."

 **A/N So, A cliffhanger. See you over a few weeks!**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime."**

-Mineko Iwasaki

"It's Annabeth," Iris muttered, "She's dead."

Moments like this make your perception of time bend. Thousands of thoughts passed my mind within a mere second. It was like suddenly I was the only one in the world.

My heart skipped a beat and the absence of it made the world grey.

I don't know how long I've been frozen, it could've been a second or an entire day. However Iris coughed uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry Percy." Iris murmured. Her sweet upbeat voice sounded beaten and I detected a small trace of fear in it.

"You-" I managed but my voice cracked. It was like trying to swallow an entire apple with one bite. I knew what I wanted to say but I was afraid for the answer. Finally I managed to say, "You are joking right? This is not funny."

It was a bitter rhetorical question, yet I still tried to hope.

I heard Iris sigh, "I'm so sorry Percy." she murmured, half to herself, as if she tried to convince herself instead of me. Somewhere I knew it before she even said it. The anxiety in her voice should've been enough evidence.

I stayed silent, unable to do anything except processing what Iris just said.

Annabeth is dead, she was dead.

"She was found dead," Iris said saddened, "The Police found her corpse washed up on the East river."

"Who!?" I growled.

"Look Percy-"

"Who did it!" I yelled, the ground shook a little and in the distance I heard more stones tunnels collapsing, but I didn't care.

"I don't know," Iris said, her voice dripping with guilt. She clearly knew something, I knew it.

"Who did it…" I said, I was not sure if I sounded harsh or not. But I heard Iris gulp.

"Gaia…" I muttered under my breath, "She must have done it."

"Yes," Iris said quickly, "my condolences on your loss. I wish you luck with your life."

The mist in front of me disappeared and I was standing alone in the riverbank.

I tried to breath, tried to restrain my breath and don't break out in complete panic.

I failed.

I let out a roar, a roar of pure rage. The earth around me began to shook violently and storm clouds were gathering far above me, swirling around like a cyclone.

"Percy.", a voice over my shoulder said. A voice I wished to never hear again. The voice I had cursed for the last few months of my life.

The one who made me an immortal.

I uncapped Riptide and turned around, in one swift move I lunged at the Primordial standing behind me.

My sword was blocked by a dagger, a beautiful made out of entangled thorn wood. It was not big, not even impressive. But the wielder managed to block my entire attack, an attack in which I had put all my strength, yet it was blocked without any effort at all.

Gaia looked like a normal goddess this time, no extra height and no mud or dirt blending in with her body.

She had chosen the appearance of a young girl, she wore a long flowing dress that seemed had the pattern of life on it. Rivers, forests and mountainscapes were all intertwined into her dress, I was not sure if it was an illusion or that her dress really represented the earth. She had two bright eyes that seemed to be miniature earths, long green hair tied in a Greek style ponytail.

She had a cruel smile on her face which made me feel uncomfortable.

She had blocked Riptide with just one small dagger.

I lashed out again, fast as lightning she deflected the blow.

I let out a howl and swung my sword at her throat, using the fact that I had more range than her.

Gaia, simply leaned backwards, dodging my sword without any effort at all. Worse, she didn't even fought back. She only gave me a pitiful look and kept on dodging, not even bothered to look like she was in trouble. Just simply looking into my eyes, not taunting, not faltering.

I let out another battle cry and unleashed a fury of attacks on Gaia but it was like trying to battle a rock.

I grew more frustrated, why was she not fighting back?

I tried everything I could but Gaia was simply to strong. I didn't even manage to make her bleed, let alone hit her.

I realized how much Leo's suicide attack must have weaken Gaia the first time.

I grew exhausted and my attempts to fight Gaia became pathetic.

"Stop fighting," Gaia said after an hour of my nonstop trying to attack her. I glared at her and lunged again, trying to get a surprise attack but just like all my attempts it was useless.

Gaia sighed when I went for another low swipe and kicked me in the stomach.

It felt like I was hit by a truck, my lungs emptied themselves within a second as I flew backwards. I crashed against a birch tree which I swore wasn't there a second ago. I heard an agonizing snap sound and I felt a pain in my spine that was unlike any I felt before.

I tried to move, sit straight but I was paralyzed, my legs wouldn't move nor my arms. The only part of my body that I could move was my head.

"I broke your spinal cord." Gaia said as her daggers disappeared. She slowly made her way towards me. "You are now paralyzed, although it will heal within an hour or less but at least we can talk now."

I could only glare at Gaia while trying to suppress the immense pain.

Gaia knelt in front of me and gently brushed my messy hair out of my face, "Don't you get it Percy?" she asked with a soft tone, "There's no need to fight."

I growled and tried to move but as Gaia said, I couldn't.

"You killed her," I said, "You killed Annabeth."

Gaia's expression softened and she shook her head, "My condolence but I did not kill Annabeth."

She sounded so sincere I almost would've believed her, almost. "You did! I know-"

"And why do you think I did it?" Gaia asked, She did not sound angry at all. Just calm, she sat down next to me and leaned against me, like we were friends.

The sun descended down the horizon and I saw the moon was rising on my left. The sky had a beautiful red color which almost made me feel calm.

I tried to move my arms, but I still could not do anything.

"If you really want to know who did it I can tell you." Gaia offered.

"You did it," I snapped, "You hated her, you hate me!"

Gaia gazed into my eyes, "I never hated you Percy. You were just an obstacle for me but I never hated you."

"Liar," I muttered, I tried to sound more aggressive but I was exhausted from everything. I only wanted to lie down and take a long nap, hopefully forever.

Gaia chuckled, "You're stubborn Percy but you're not dumb. I have nothing to win with killing Annabeth. Especially since I have my own body and I'm awake. You should ask yourself, who did kill Annabeth?"

"Tell me." I growled, "Stop playing your games."

She sighed, "You need to open your eyes Percy. I did not kill Annabeth. I helped you from the start and granted you immortality-"

"YOU NEVER HELPED ME!" I cried out, "THANKS TO YOU I'M ON THIS STUPID QUEST!"

"Thanks to me?" Gaia scoffed, "You have to thank the Olympians for that. You served them your entire life, yet the see you as nothing more than an annoying demigod."

"I know what you're trying to do," I said, "I will never work for you."

Gaia stared at me, her eyes fixated on mine, I tried to guess what she was thinking. Her expression only showed sadness, not the malfeasance or hatred I expected.

After a minute long stare she sighed, "I've been trying to open your eyes, yet you refuse to see it."

"I never-"

Gaia closed my mouth her hand. "Percy, Artemis killed Annabeth."

My eyes widened but Gaia still had my mouth closed; I couldn't say a word. "Athena tried to convince Annabeth to leave you. Annabeth turned her back on her mother and Athena grew furious and demanded from Zeus that Annabeth broke all contact with you..."

"Why?!" Gaia had pulled her hand away and unsealed my lips.

"Because the Olympians want to get rid of you." Gaia said, sounding sympathetic but angry all the same. "They believe you're a traitor and that you sided with me."

"They are insane!" I yelled, "I would never side with you."

For a split second there was hurt in Gaia's eyes but it quickly snapped back to her usual calm expression. "The Olympians believe what they want to believe. Athena convinced the council you're a traitor and Zeus wants to believe it. Artemis suggested that Annabeth joins the hunt. Zeus approved of her idea. Artemis offered Annabeth but she refused. Artemis tried to force Annabeth into the hunt and chased her down. She jumped in the East River hoping Poseidon would save her."

My heart stalled.

"Poseidon didn't want to risk a war with Zeus. The majority of the council supports Zeus' ideas and think or want to think you are a traitor, a threat."

"They are insane!" I spat out.

"They are Olympians," Gaia corrected me. "They are not loyal. Right now they are having a council meeting and discussing how to get rid of you."

A tear began to form in my eyes. I tried to blink it away but it only caused me to tear up.

I had no idea why I was so broken by this; maybe it was the exhaustion or was it all the build up stress from the last few months.

I sobbed.

Gaia saw it and cupped my face in her hands, she rubbed away the tears from my eyes and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't cry Percy."

I cried, and I did not even care.

Gaia shook me and gave me a stern look, "Don't cry. You're better than that."

I nodded and tried to glare at Gaia but I couldn't do it. Especially since she was the only one at the moment who seemed to care.

Gaia gave me a hug, "Sleep my hero, " she whispered into my ear. I didn't want to sleep, especially since I was in the arms of my biggest enemy. But I felt so tired.

My eyes closed and my body went limp.

"Rest now, you'll need it. Tomorrow the Olympians will order your trial."

 **A/N That was the end of the chapter.**

 **Leave reviews.**

-Moonhorse96-


End file.
